


Remember me (Though I have to say goodbye)

by Jacksin (OwlFae)



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I didn't cry writing this, Maybe angst can be our always., Mira is the real mvp, but I love Adangst, but adam is bad with words, different pov every chapter, im sorry, its probably really bad, kai hates liars, mira is a blessing, oh boy howdy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/Jacksin
Summary: Adam has liked Kai for six years. He finally gets the courage to tell him. It doesn't pan out too well.





	1. Boys like me

Kai wondered why Adam wanted to sit down and talk with him. Alone. Without Mira. For a smart guy, he was pretty dumb sometimes. 

“Uh, you’re probably wondering why I uh… why I invited you over.” Adam started, he looked super anxious. 

“Well, uhm, please just listen. I know you’re dating Vanessa right now but uh. Dios mio. He estado enamorado de ti durante 6 años, Kai.” Kai didn’t understand a word that he’d just said. 

“English please?” Kai asked, looking thoroughly confused. 

“I’ve been in love with you for six years, Kai. Since we were 10. I know you don’t feel the same about guys, but I just wanted to tell you before I end up like Angelica Schuyler. Crushing on someone for a long time and marrying miserable. Maybe now I’ll stop having these feelings for you.” Adam looked around nervously. 

“Wait. Are you coming out to me?” Kai asked. “Moreover, you have a crush on me? That’s lasted SIX years?” Kai almost shouted. 

Adam loved that fiery spirit of Kai. He always had. But now he was afraid. Afraid of losing his friend. “Yes. I have. I’m so sorry Kai!” Adam cried. 

“Yeah, I am too Adam. After we do The Hollow tournament, stay away from me. You know I hate secrets. It hurts more when they come from someone you’ve longed for, for 3 years before you figure out you’re bi and at least someone wants you who doesn’t keep secrets from you.” Kai shouted. 

Adam felt the tears gather in his eyes and he blinked. “Please! I’m so sorry. I thought it would pass! I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t know you felt the same way for 3 years! I’m so sorry Kai.” Adam whispered the last part. 

“Get out Adam! I’ll see you in 3 weeks. After that, stop hanging out with me.” Kai said, anger ripping through his throat like a wounded animal crying for help. His voice was dangerously low. Like how thermite sounds, milliseconds before it ignites in a fiery explosion. 

______________________________________________________________________

Adam took the hint and ran. He ran as far and as fast as his legs would carry him. They carried him to Mira’s. Mira was on her front porch with her 4 dogs and her 2 cats. 

“Adam… Kai called. I- I heard what happened. I told him he was being a dick.” Mira opened her arms wide, out stretched for a hug. Adam took the gesture kindly and collapsed in her arms and sobbed. 

Adam kept crying for what felt like days. Mira kept petting his back and hugging him reassuring him everything would be okay. Kai just needed to cool down. That everything would soon be okay. They’d still be friends. 

Adam only wished he could believe her.


	2. Give me someone to Lava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai realizes he diddly darn done did fucked up.

 

Kai’s head was reeling. Six fucking years?! SIX FUCKING YEARS!? What the  **fuck** , Adam! How? Why?! He felt so stupid. He felt lied to. No, He was lied to. Kai wasn’t homophobic in the slightest. But the fact he was lied to for  **6** years!? He couldn’t believe this. He felt hurt and betrayed. He felt all these things and yet he felt remorseful. But the primary thing he felt was anger. Burning hot like a caldera, anger. He was pissed off and hurt. 

He called Mira. He always vented to Adam, but Mira was better to talk about this stuff with.

 

“Hey fire boy. Wassup?” answered her very casual voice. 

 

“What’s up is Adam having a fucking crush on me for 6 FUCKING YEARS! AND LYING TO ME ABOUT IT! I told him to stop being my friend and to leave my house! He lied to me!” Kai shouted. 

 

“And now, you want my opinion, oui?” She didn’t wait for a response. “I think you’re being a massive dick and you two have 3 weeks to reconcile otherwise, the three of us stop being friends and you join the terror team. Capiche?” Mira said, still while sounding calm and polite. 

 

Kai gasped for air on the other line, looking a bit like a fish. How could she be so calm when he was infuriated? He  _ lied _ to Kai. Adam lied!  How could she be so calm while he was angry? 

 

“Three weeks Kai.  **_Three._ ** That’s all you get before you can go be friends with the terror trio.” Mira hummed. 

 

Kai shuddered. He swears that she’ll kill someone with a smile. 

 

“Three weeks.” Kai concluded dumbly. 

 

“Good. Now, I can hear Adam a block away. Goodbye, Kai.” Mira ended the call with a click. 

 

Kai stared at his phone dumbly. Kai had to consider a lot. A few hours later, he realized his anger was pointless. He had acted like a dick. Mira was right. 

 

He texted Vanessa and told her his mom found out about their relationship and told him to break up with her or he loses all privileges to the internet. Vanessa was infuriated with him and sent Reeve and Skeet after him. Reeve and Skeet really didn’t do much. They both understood. Vanessa was just being a bitch about the situation. 

 

What was Kai going to do now? Adam ran 4 miles to Mira’s house in tears. Kai was awful. He really was. So there he sat, a dormant volcano beginning to sink into the ocean and he wept, openly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Yell at me on tumblr at owlfaeandspace


	3. Don't go chasing waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira doesn't get paid enough for this shit.

              Mira sighs. These two were a mess. Between Adam asleep on her couch waiting for his moms to come to get him and Kai raging like a forest fire, she wondered why she didn’t get paid for dealing with their shit. She sighed and went about dancing to Trollabundin by Eivor while feeding her animals. 

 

               She loved her pets. She had 4 dogs. The four puppers of the apocalypse. Death (by kisses), Famine (hungry boy), War (on baths), and Plague(of dog breath). And her two cats, Dave and Weirdy. Her cats were named after her two favorite characters from her favorite game, The Hollow. She was getting her older brother to warm up to the idea of getting a snake.

 

               Her brother was the host of The Hollow. His own character, Weird Guy, was her favorite. After their parents had died, Nova was left in charge of his little sister. He and Mira got along fairly well. When she wasn’t asking for a snake or spider. 

 

             The way she danced was fluid like water. She loved swimming too. Nova had a lot of tropical fish and one beta fish. He also had a koi pond in their backyard. So that also spurred her love of the water. She had just finished when Adams moms knocked on the door.  She let them inside. 

 

            “Thanks for letting us know Mira, We brought over some cake for you and Nova. Why did he come here? He told us Kai was coming over and then they were going to Kai’s house after.” Mrs. Mendoza said. 

 

            “Adam told Kai he liked him and Kai reacted… Poorly. He acted like a jerk. Not like a homophobic jerk but definitely a jerk.” Mira sighed, taking the cake from Mrs. Mendoza’s hands and placing it on the counter.  

 

            Soledad sighed as her wife, Ximena picked up their son. “What did he say?” She asked gently. 

 

            Mira sighed awkwardly, “He accused Adam of keeping it a secret and in Kai’s mind, Secrets are lies. He called me screaming about it. I told him he had 3 weeks to fix it.” Mira hummed, looking at her nails. 

 

           Ximena looked sad at that. “Chole, This doesn’t mean that Adam is down a friend, is he?” She asked. 

 

         “No, Nina, no he is not. Otherwise, I will kick Kai’s ass all the way across the border only to meet him there to kick him back. Ad án will not be down a friend. Those two are so blind to their feelings it would literally kill them to be apart from each other,” Soledad said with a gaze of steel that could strike fear into the heart of Satan. 

 

        “Chole, I love you dearly, but please don’t hurt our son's friends.” Ximena smiled softly. This cause Mira to laugh. Adam’s moms were the best.  Mira was confident this would work itself out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)   
> come shout at me on tumblr at owlfaeandspace  
> also Im sorry.


End file.
